Of Needs Met, and Unmet
by Lisa Smithers
Summary: There are some basic human needs that are required to be filled if a person wants to be happy and healthy both mentally and physically. As John reads a writing blog one day, he runs across a list of those needs. He realizes that purpose behind Sherlock's unusual personality, anti-social behavior, and his "Mask" isn't so confusing after all.


_Tonight is a danger night,_ John reflected.

Sherlock was unusually quiet, and had played his violin for most of the day.

It was a frustrated, anxious, panicky tune that sound almost as if part of it were trapped inside the instrument.

John wished he would stop, as the song was starting to get to him as well. The more Sherlock played, the more jumpy John would get. But John, being ever patient, allowed Sherlock to keep playing.

 _When we don't have a case, it's pretty much the only healthy outlet he's got._

Still, the constancy of the music was bothering John, and he set up his laptop to browse the web, and try to distract himself. John had recently become interested in writing fiction, so he went to a blog he often read for writing tips, and started reading the newest post. The title read,

 **" _Basic Needs of a Human Being, and How to Use them in your Writing"_**

John scrolled through it, glancing over the long list. At the bottom of the list, it suggested that as a writing exercise, he should try it out on a friend or family member before a character, just to know what a realistic list should look like.

John had always done the exercises suggested, and this time was no different.

 _Who should I use? Hmm..._

John glanced over at Sherlock, who was the only other person in the room.

 _He always experiments on me._ John reasoned. _It's only fair I get my revenge. Plus, I'm bored._

John opened the word processor on his computer and made a new document under a fake name. He knew Sherlock would never bother to read anything entitled "The Mystery of the Yellow Pond"

As he saved the document, John wondered why he was being so secretive about this. It wasn't like Sherlock had told him not to study him, but John imagined Sherlock wouldn't be too happy to know that his best friend had started to analyze his personality.

 _He'll get a taste of his own medicine then._

John started down the list, marking the needs which weren't met. After awhile though, Sherlock's music was becoming unbearable, and John found it impossible to concentrate.

Frowning, he stood up, and walked down the stairs to see Mrs. Hudson.

* * *

John knocked on the door, and heard foot steps as Mrs. Hudson came to answer it.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"Ah, can I come in? I want to make sure _someone-"_ John pointed upwards, from where Sherlock's music could still be heard, "can't hear us."

Understanding dawned on her face almost instantly, and she nodded. She ushered John into her flat and shut the door.

"What is it, John?" Mrs. Hudson asked. As John and she had found out quite quickly after meeting the man, Sherlock had extremely acute hearing; so she and John spoke only in hushed tones.

"I need to get out for awhile, can you keep an eye on him?" John asked.

"Another danger night is it, dear?" Mrs. Hudson said, her expression dropping and showing concern.

"I think so, yeah." John nodded. "He's been playing his violin all day, hasn't stopped to eat, drink, anything."

"You poor boys," Mrs. Hudson said, "of course I'll watch him."

"Just check in on him every now and then, hm?" John said. "I'll just be gone a couple hours, 3 at the most."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine." Mrs. Hudson smiled, "Now go get your break."

"Thank you." John nodded.

* * *

John plopped himself down on a park bench, and pulled his laptop from its case, setting to work once again. Eventually, John decided that he wanted to do the list twice, once for before he had met Sherlock, and once for after.

 _This might show how my being around him has changed him._

John did his best to guess what needs would have gone unmet before he moved in with Sherlock, and though he knew it wouldn't be entirely accurate, John knew Sherlock well enough to come up with an approximate. John marked all unmet needs, and left the met ones untouched. He completed the two lists, and formatted it to look like an actual study, just for fun. John read over the results.

* * *

 **Sherlock before John**

 _/ = Partially unmet_

 _x = Unmet_

 _\- = Seriously/dangerously unmet_

Presence x

Meaning

Purpose

Beauty

Order -

Creativity

Wonder

Individuality

Wholeness x

Flow x

Sleep x

Relaxation x

Play x

Leisure x

Ease x

Gratitude -

Humour x

Celebration x

Mourning x

Balance x

Respect /

Understanding x

Acceptance x

Connection x

Support x

Love x

Comfort in times of stress x

Touch -

Belonging x

To Matter x

To be Heard

Acknowledgement

Appreciation x

Independance

Cooperation x

Security x

Fairness x

Consideration x

Protection x

Familiarity x

Food x

Water /

Air

Shelter

Health

Healing

Sensory stimulation

Competence

Contribution

Responsibility

Exercise

Productivity

Reliability x

Authenticity x

Integrity x

Clarity

Openness x

Self-Expression x

Choice

Control x

Freedom

Power

Space

Interdependence -

Competition x

Adventure

Exploration

Discovery

Novelty

Learning

Courage

Risk

 **Total of unmet needs: 36/71 or Approx. 50%**

 **Total Severely unmet needs: 4/71 or Approx. 6%**

 **Total calculation of unmet needs: 40/71 or Approx. 56%**

* * *

John stared at the word document, not having entirely processed the meaning of the information until now.

 _No- no wonder Sherlock is so reluctant to rely on people... They've never done their job right._

 _Over half his needs have never been filled._

Feeling irritated at others for being so stupid and never noticing, he scowled.

He hunched over to read the next paper, hoping it was better.

* * *

 **With John**

Presense

Meaning

Purpose

Beauty

Order

Creativity

Wonder

Individuality

Wholeness

Flow

Sleep /

Relaxation

Leisure

Ease

Gratitude

Celebration

Humour

Mourning /

Balance /

Respect

Understanding x

Acceptance

Support

Love

Comfort in times of Stress

Touch x

To Matter

Belonging /

To be heard

Acknowledgement

Independence

Appreciation

Cooperation

Security

Fairness

Consideration

Familiarity

Protection

Food /

Water

Air

Shelter

Health

Healing

Sensory stimulation

Competence

Contribution

Responsibility

Exercise

Reliability /

Productivity

Authenticity

Integrity

Clarity

Openness /

Self-Expression /

Control

Choice

Freedom

Power

Space

Interdependence

Competition

Adventure

Exploration

Discovery

Play

Novelty

Courage

Risk

Learning

 **Total Needs Unmet: 6/71**

 **Approx. 8% of needs unmet.**

 **Improvement of 48%, or 34 points**

* * *

John smiled to himself at this discovery. He was quite happy that he had made the previously bad situation improve dramatically over a very short amount of time.

 _I am good for Sherlock._

 _He says he doesn't need me, but he does._

 _So why does he say he doesn't need me?_

* * *

 **A/N: I came across the list on facebook, "The Writer's Circle" posted it awhile back. The way I filled it out for Sherlock is purely my opinion, and if you disagree with the way one, or several things are marked on the list shoot me a PM and tell me what you think needs adjusting.**


End file.
